This invention relates to a transmission mechanism in a manual transmission.
In a conventional transmission mechanism, a plurality of shift forks are axially movably supported by a fork shaft fixed on the transmission casing. A shift-and-select lever shaft is mounted on the transmission casing and perpendicularly to the fork shaft. Axial movement of the lever shaft permits selective engagement of the engaging member of the lever shaft with one of the shift forks to effect a select operation, and rotation of the lever shaft permits the movement of the shift fork along the fork shaft to effect a shift operation. However, in this transmission mechanism, when the shift fork is moved along the fork shaft by the rotation of the lever shaft at the shift operation, the shift fork is unable to smoothly move along the fork shaft, thereby deteriorating the feeling of the shift-and-select operation.